


𝘼𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙙𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙗𝙤𝙤𝙩𝙝

by intimatekentin



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: #KENTIN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatekentin/pseuds/intimatekentin
Summary: Happy Kentin day! This was short, pero sana magustuhan nyo❤️ Again, sorry for the typos and grammatical errors if any🤟🏻
Relationships: Kentin - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	𝘼𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙙𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙗𝙤𝙤𝙩𝙝

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kentin day! This was short, pero sana magustuhan nyo❤️ Again, sorry for the typos and grammatical errors if any🤟🏻

Justin’s

Ken and I had been dating for three years, and yes we already talking about marriage. But we have no time for that at the moment, masyado kaming busy. But our martyr kittens prepared a simple surprise for us for kentin day.

It’s a wedding booth! They’re the sweetest!

To cut the long story short, we got married in a booth. Pero feeling ko kasal na talaga kami

“Malay niyo, yung totoong wedding mangyari... soon?”

Ken smiled at me and held my hand that was wrapped around him

“Soon, martyr kittens.”

**

By midnight we were exhausted from the practice to the surprise and all, but we were burning with desire for each other. 

“Tutal kasal naman na tayo..”

“Ano yun?”

“Next sa kasal.. honeymoon”

“I would love that!” I said as I grinned on him

By the time we made it up to our condo we were ready to tear each other's clothes off. I took him in a searing kiss, a kiss he returned without hesitation. When it was done I squeezed my now “husband” like he was going to be taken away from me.

"I love you so much, baby," I whispered.

"Same here, but I can't breathe. Sobrang higpit ng yakap mo baby" He said while giggling 

"I think I need this for a few more seconds. Ikaw ang pahinga ko, Ken”

“Fuck! I love you so much, ikaw lang din ang pahinga ko sa nakakapagod na mundo. You’re my home, love”

“Well.. can I make love now with my husband?” I whispered 

As soon as I said that, he scooped me up and carried me over to our bed and laid me there. He laid beside me and we immediately started kissing each other passionately, exploring the inside of each other's mouths. While removing our clothes.

We knew how to do that well. Our hands roamed over the other person's body. While we were doing this I reached for his crotch, on his bulge. His body reacted by shivering at my touch. 

“Ahh..”

“You’re hard, babe”

“And you’re teasing me..” he whispered huskily 

His hands snaked out and found their way into my boxers and had a firm grip on my throbbing member. He was giving me a hand job. I was in heaven. 

After a while of mutual fondling he knelt between my open legs. He pulled my boxers off and threw them over his shoulder and onto the floor. 

My member was free and waving in the air in all its glory. He then bent down and began to lick my rigid pole. His tongue flayed my dick for some time before he took it into his mouth.

As Ken continued to lick and suck my member, I was running my hands through his silky hair. 

Ahh.. Tangina..

I came quickly and hard. He swallowed it all down his throat. Damn! I kissed him torridly as I laid him down in bed, breaking away to look him in the eyes - it wasn't just lust I saw reflecting back at me. Those beautiful dark brown eyes mirrored such warmth and tenderness.

"Palagi ko na tong sinabi pero you have such beautiful eyes, love" I murmured 

He chuckled

"And your smile, the things I'd do to see you smile."

"You're already doing them." he murmured, pulling him back to my lips. Pulling each other deeper and closer, browsing our naked bodies, grinding our arousals against each other we got lost in our kiss.

I kissed him down his neck, going lower and lower, a quick stop by at each nipple.

“Ahhh.. Jah..”

I scooted lower and lower, put a gentle kiss just next to his throbbing member, he gave me a quick glance, I smiled and wrapped my lips around his member.

"Ahhh, yesss, just like that..." He groaned in bliss

A few gentle bobs, my tongue lashing around his, I wrapped my fingers around his lower shaft and massaged him in sync with my sucking.

“Ahhh.. malapit na..”

I fastened my pace as he moaned in pleasure. It did not take too much longer for him to reach his orgasm and shoot loads into my throat. 

After a time Ken lifted his knees up, exposing his hole to me.

“Fuck me, Jah” He whispers almost inaudible 

“What?? You want me to..”

He nodded.

“As you wish, baby”

I put us into missionary and got so close our noses touched. I looked deep into his eyes and saw desire, love and passion there.

“I love you”

So I moved into position, grabbed my member in my hand and guided it in his hole. I pushed into him slowly, gently. It was very tight, warm, moist and soft. He let out a happy little sigh. I found his hand with mine and laced our fingers together.

Fuck! My husband looked so happy.

“Ahhh.. Shit..”

I started pumping my member into his hole with deep slow strokes, over and over again until I had found a comfortable rhythm. Now I got the hang of it. Ken's inner muscles contracted around my rigid shaft, and the head of my dick rubbed along the walls of his hole. I speeded up my thrusts some but not much. 

“Fuck!! Ahhh..”

Gradually over the next few minutes I ramped up the speed of my thrusts, by this time Ken had synchronised his hip movements with mine. 

As our lovemaking was building up to the final act I felt the familiar tightening of my loins. As our bodies ground together we moved with blinding speed to our climaxes. I reached mine first and with a series of grunts I unloaded several jets of come into his hole.

“Ahhh.. Shit..”

I continued to pump away until he reached his orgasm as he shoot his loads onto his abs and on my chest. I rolled out from between his legs and lay next to him and gently kissed him.

“I love you”

“I love you so much”

I made sweet love to my husband, and it was perfect.


End file.
